XL766: The Synthetic Dog
by McCracken
Summary: Pravo creates gentic made Cano-Sapiens to finally defeat the Road Rovers


  
"XL766: The Synthetic Dog"  
  
By McCracken  
  
Road Rovers and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers, Lone Dog (and his buddies) and the crew of the Space Rover 2 are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous. Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
I'm pretty sure that covers everything and keeps my butt from being sued. :)  
  
3 years ago (That's 21 in dog years)  
  
Fade In  
  
Setting: Palvo's Lab. It looks like a labortory but it has about 15 clyinder tubes with a green liquid in them.  
Also, there are young puppies (In Cano-Sapien form) in each of the tubes. One of them opens up its eyes and sees Palvo and Groomer talking.  
  
Palvo  
Ha, those Road Rovers have defeated me countless times, but this time they will not win.  
  
Groomer  
Are you sure you do not wish to continue creating these?  
  
Palvo  
We will stop for now to make sure they work correctly and to see which one's design we will use. This one will the   
youngest for now.  
  
Palvo and Groomer  
*Evil Villian Type Laugh*  
  
Fade Out  
  
1 year later (That's 7 in dog years)  
  
Fade In  
  
Setting: Palvo's Lab. It looks the same way it did a year ago, except the puppies have grown into dogs.  
The same dog that heard Palvo and Groomer talking a year ago once more opens his eyes.  
  
Palvo  
It's about time you woke up XL766, today's the day you begin your training.  
  
The green fluid that surrounded the dog gets sucked out and the dog stands up and the cylinder rises up, allowing him to  
walk out. XL766 is a half wolf/ half akita. He is all brown and has pointed ears with a long muzzle.  
  
XL766  
Where am I? Who am I? What is my name? Why am I naked? Why the hell am I asking stupid questions? Why did we   
elect Bill Clinton again?!?  
  
Palvo  
I can answer all of those questions except that last one. Your serial number is XL766, but you can make up your own name.  
You are in my lab. You're naked because you've just been given life. Look around you at the cylinders. Those are your brothers and  
sisters.  
  
XL766  
What am I?  
  
Palvo  
You are a synthetic dog created for the purpose of ridding the Earth of those damn Road Rovers! All of them, that includes the Strayers  
and Galaxy Rovers and Space Rover Unit 2 and Lone Dog! All of them!  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
That's why I'm alive, to kill people I don't even know?  
  
XL766  
Who are the Road Rovers?  
  
Palvo  
They are your enemies! You must destory all of them or else they will kill you. They hate you from the moment you were created  
and now you must destory them.  
  
XL766  
I will not allow them to kill me.  
  
Palvo  
I'm glad to hear that. Now follow me. Groomer, wake the others.  
  
Groomer  
Yes sir!  
  
XL766 follows Palvo out of the lab and down a long hallway.  
  
XL766  
Are we going to get me clothes?  
  
Palvo  
Hahaha. I like your spunk XL766, I can foresee greatness for you someday. But for now, you will start your training course.  
  
They reach the end of the hallway and Palvo opens up a pair of double doors and they walk into his office. The other 14 dogs  
are already there waiting for them.  
  
Palvo  
XL766, go stand with your brothers and sisters.  
  
XL766 stands where Palvo told him to. All 15 dogs stand in a horizontal line. Palvo and Groomer walk behind Palvo's desk.  
  
Palvo  
Let me be the first to say that I'm very proud of all of you. Each of you have been created to defeat the Road Rovers once and for  
all. Now, I'm sure each of you want the chance to fight them, but I will allow only the best of you to have the honor. Since there  
are 15 of you, I need to figure out which of you are good enough too continue.  
  
Golden Retriever (male)  
I'm sure that we are all good enough to continue, sir!  
  
Palvo (reaching into his desk)  
You would think that wouldn't you?  
  
Palvo pulls out an assault rifle and fires it at the 15 dogs. 2 dogs are able to catch all of the bullets shot at them, another dodged them,  
but XL766 is surprised and is hit by all of the bullets that are fired at him and hits the ground in a bloody pool like the other 11 dogs.  
  
XL766 (thinking to himself)  
Why am I not dead yet?  
  
Palvo  
Well very good, there are now three of you that will move on. GE899.  
  
GE899 (a female black labador)  
Yes sir.  
  
Palvo  
KQ546  
  
KQ546 (a male wolf/ fox)  
Yes sir.  
  
Palvo  
ET200  
  
ET200 (a male basset hound)  
Yes sir  
  
Palvo  
Too bad about XL766, I had high hopes for him.  
  
XL766 (sitting upright)  
Don't give up on me yet sir.  
  
He stands up and regenerates the bullet holes on his chest.  
  
Palvo  
Ha, excellent XL766, I knew one of those dogs would be able to harness their regenerating ablities. Come now, me and Groomer  
shall get all of you clothed and you can begin your training.  
  
Fade Out  
  
Present Day  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Base (the kitchen early in the morning). Hunter is sitting at the table eating a bowl of ceral, Shag is cooking some bacon,  
Exile is leaning against the wall asleep, waiting for the coffee to be ready, Tramp is reading the newspaper, and Huntress stumbles in.  
  
Tramp (Looking up from the paper)  
Wow Huntress, you look like a buck fifty.  
  
Huntress  
Oh, really funny Tramp, your sarcasim just kills me all the time.  
  
Tramp (Going back to the paper)  
Well someone has to do it seeing how Jason isn't up yet.  
  
Hunter  
Exile, I think the coffee is ready now.  
  
Exile  
Uh? Oh yeah, the coffeeski! I almost forgot about it.  
  
Exile takes the coffe pot off the stove and pours himself a cup. He then sits at the table with Hunter and Tramp.  
  
Huntress (sitting at the table)  
What's for breakfast Shag?  
  
Shag  
Ra ra ra ra ra.  
  
Hunter  
Sounds good.  
  
Tramp  
What did he say?  
  
Hunter  
Bacon of course.  
  
Tramp  
Oh of course, how stupid of me.  
  
Voice (Female, American accent)  
Tramp *yawn* just because Jason isn't here doesn't mean that someone has to be sarcastic.  
  
Kara walks in and sits next to Tramp  
  
Tramp  
Oh, good morning Kara.  
  
Exile (whispering to Hunter and Huntress)  
It is amazing. Tramp becomes totally different personski when Kara is around.  
  
Huntress  
It's not like you don't act different when Diamond is around.  
  
Exile (embrassed)  
Of course I do not act differentski! Exile always acts the sameski!  
  
Voice (Female, British accent)  
Oh dear, Exile is speaking in thrid person again, who mentioned Diamond?  
  
Huntress  
That would be me Colleen.  
  
Colleen walks in and gets herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Colleen  
You know how sensitive he acts when you mention Diamond around him.  
  
Exile (frustrated)  
I do not!  
  
Hunter  
Diamond.  
  
Exile  
Quiet!  
  
Hunter  
Diamond.  
  
Exile  
Stop itski!  
  
Hunter  
Diamond.  
  
Exile  
Don't be wierd boy.  
  
Hunter  
Knock knock.  
  
Exile  
Who's there?  
  
Hunter  
Diamond.  
  
Exile (mad)  
I cannot stand this anymoreski!  
  
Exile stomps out of the kitchen.  
  
Shag  
Ra ra ra ra ra.  
  
Hunter  
No I guess he didn't want any bacon.  
  
Tramp  
Man, too bad he left his coffee out, I'd hate to see it go to waste.  
  
Tramp reaches for it, but Hunter knocks his hand away.  
  
Hunter  
The coffee is mine cousin.  
  
Tramp (setting the paper down)  
Cousin, do I have to lay the smack down on you?  
  
Hunter  
Bring it.  
  
Bear (walking in)  
Good morning guys... Hey coffee! (picks up the coffee and walks out of the kitchen)  
  
Hunter and Tramp look at each for a second and then go back to what they were doing.  
  
Setting: Lone Dog's Lair. Rebel is just waking up. He looks over at Bud and Chase to check if they're still asleep.  
  
Rebel  
Remind me who said it was bad idea to spend the night, Krista?  
  
Krista (poking her head out from Rebel's covers)  
I know, I know, but it was late and I'm sure they don't even know that I'm not there.  
  
Rebel  
You better get going before they do realize you aren't there.  
  
Krista  
Right, I'll see ya later Rebel.  
  
Rebel  
See ya.  
  
Krista quietly leaves.  
  
Bud  
You know, another close call like that and we'll all be screwed.  
  
Rebel  
You were awake the entire time?!?!  
  
Bud  
Of course, you can't outsmart your own brother that easy Reb.  
  
Rebel (lying back down)  
Well, I'm going back to sleep.  
  
Bud  
Before you do I have one quick question.  
  
Rebel  
Shoot.  
  
Bud  
You and Krista didn't....  
  
Rebel  
That's sick Bud. That's really sick.  
  
Bud  
Well I'm just checking, and besides, you didn't try to deney it.  
  
Rebel  
Well we didn't.  
  
Bud  
Ok, good. I'm going back to sleep.  
  
Rebel (thinking to himself)  
What Bud don't know, don't hurt him.  
  
Fade Out  
  
6 months ago (That's like 5 1/2 years in dog years, I think)  
  
Fade In  
  
Setting: An oval shaped room at Palvo's base.   
  
XL766 is surrounded by 6 Cano-Mutants. He is wearing a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.   
They circle him for a second and then rush in at him. XL766 jumps over them and elbows one in the back,   
breaking its back. The Cano-Mutant falls down in pain and XL766 crushes its throat, saving it from suffering.   
The other five back up a little bit, afraid of XL766. XL766 grabs a gun from the Cano-Mutant's corspe and points it  
at one of the Cano-Mutants and unloads a clip into it, bring it down in a bloody mess. 2 Cano-Mutants attack XL766   
from his sides, but XL766 jumps over them and lands behind one of them. He then trips it and kicks it upright.   
Then XL766 punches through the Cano-Mutant and it falls down dead. Another Cano-Mutant runs at XL766 from  
behind, but he side steps out of the way and brings his hand up, crushing its throat. The 2 remaining  
Cano-Mutants run away, but XL766 runs on down and mauls it apart. The last one foolishly rushes at XL766, but he extend   
his arm and stops it by grabbing its neck and raising it above the ground. Then XL766  
twists his wrist and breaks the Cano-Mutant's neck and drops the lifeless body to the floor.  
  
XL766  
I'm done.  
  
He walks out of the room. Palvo, Groomer, and the other dogs are waiting for him.  
  
GE899 (Flirting)  
Good job XL766!  
  
GE899 is wearing a pair of tan shorts and a green t-shirt.  
  
XL766  
Thanks.  
  
Palvo  
Yes I have to admit that you put on a good show XL766, but we need to eleminate another one of you four.  
  
KQ546 (Mad that GE899 was flirting with XL766)  
Palvo, let me and XL766 fight to the death, that should eleminate another one of us.  
  
KQ546 is wearing jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a blue NIKE hat.  
  
Palvo  
Good idea KQ546. XL766, go back into the room and fight KQ546.  
  
XL766  
Yes sir!  
  
He goes back into the room with KQ546.  
  
KQ546  
Ha, finally I get to kill you XL766. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come.  
  
XL766  
I sure don't, why do you so wish to kill me?  
  
KQ546  
Sorry, but GE899 will be my mate, not yours.  
  
XL766  
Sorry brother, but I will not cease to exist this day.  
  
KQ546  
We'll see about that!  
  
KQ546 rushes at XL766 and tries to punch him, but he defects all of his punches and hits KQ546 in the jaw. KQ546 stumbles   
backwards and XL766 jabs him in the gut. KQ546 bends over in pain and XL766 elbows him in the back. KQ546 falls down  
and gets back up. XL766 grabs him by the neck and raises him off the ground.  
  
KQ546 (Bloody and breathing hard)  
I *cough cough* guess you were right brother. At least give me a quick death.  
  
XL766  
No prob brother. See ya.  
  
XL766 breaks KQ546's neck and drops his dead body on the ground. XL766 walks out of the room.  
  
Palvo  
Great job XL766, I had no doubt that you could defeat him, but we need to get rid of another one of you.  
  
ET200  
You want me and GE899 to fight sir?  
  
Palvo  
No I had a easier way of solving this problem.  
  
Palvo pulls out a pistol and shoots ET200 in the forehead. ET200 falls down dead. Two Cano-Mutants drag his dead body away.  
  
Fade Out  
  
Present Day  
  
Fade In  
  
Setting: Road Rover meeting room. All of the Road Rovers, Scout Rovers, Strayers, Galaxy Rovers, and Space Rovers Unit 2  
are there. The Master walks in to brief them.  
  
Master  
I'm sure you are all wondering why you all have been gathered here...  
  
Jason (Interrupting)  
No, we were actually wondering what we're going to do about the Space Rover 2 that's about to crash into Earth since  
no one is piloting it.  
  
Jason's pager goes off. He looks down to see the following message:  
"From Writer: Exnay on the upidsay"  
  
Jason  
Nevermind.  
  
Master  
Anyways, I have all gathered you here today because I have just received this message from Palvo.  
  
The screen behind the Master starts to play the message.  
  
Palvo  
Hello Road Rovers, you know who I..... Of course it's on! How do I know? I can see the little red light blinking! Agh,  
start it over again and make sure we tape over this!  
  
The screen goes blank with an "Intermission" sign. Duke stands up.  
  
Jade  
Where are you going Duke?  
  
Duke  
It's intermission, I'm going to go get some popcorn.  
  
Blaze  
Sit down Duke, it's coming back on.  
  
Duke  
Damn it.  
  
Duke sits down and the "Intermission" sign disappears.  
  
Palvo  
Sorry about that, now anyways... Road Rovers, Strayers, Scout Rovers, Galaxy Rovers, Space Rovers, and even you Lone Dog  
I have sent you this tape for one main reason...  
  
Hunter  
To prove the the obvious fact that you're a complete idiot.  
  
(Everyone begins to snicker)  
  
Palvo  
To announce your defeat. No I am not crazy, I have finally created the ultimate weapon! The first completely synthetic dog.  
It can dodge bullets, regenerate broken limbs, never run out of energy, out run Hunter, and defeat anyone of you in hand-to-hand  
combat.  
  
Tramp  
It slices, it dices, it even makes orange juice.  
  
(Everyone snickers once more)  
  
Palvo  
How ever, I will give you the chance to defeat it. I have sent the coordinates of my base with this tape. I will  
allow you to come and try to stop it, but I must warn you, even if you escape, it will hunt down who ever lives  
through its attack. Muhahahahahahahahaha! (Long stretch of silence) You can turn it off now.  
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
Master  
That is why I have sent for all of you. You will all need to work together to defeat this thing. You will even have to  
accept the help of Lone Dog on this one.  
  
Aaron  
I'm sure this synthetic dog isn't that tough. Palvo's just trying to get our goat. It's just another one of his traps.  
  
Hunter  
Well, we might as well go. I mean, we can get two birds with one stone.  
  
Exile  
But Hunterski, there are no birdski to get.  
  
Hunter  
Nevermind Exile.  
  
Master  
Good luck Rovers.  
  
Blitz  
Let's hit the Road rovers!  
  
Everyone looks at Blitz.  
  
Blitz  
What? I always wanted to say that.  
  
Exile  
Wierd boy.  
  
Fade Out  
  
Fade In  
  
Setting: Lone Dog's Lair  
  
Rebel  
Well guys, I'm off.  
  
Chase  
Oh no you aren't!  
  
Rebel  
What do you mean?  
  
Bud  
We're coming with you.  
  
Rebel  
But the Rovers will be there.  
  
Chase  
Come on Rebel!  
  
Rebel  
Fine, but if one of you gets captured by the Rovers, I ain't going to save you.  
  
Bud  
Fine, let's go.  
  
Fade Out  
  
1 month ago  
  
Fade In  
  
Setting: Pravo's Base. XL766 walks into GE899's room to see that she is pointing a dagger straight at her throat.  
  
XL766  
What the hell are you doing?!?!?  
  
GE899  
I'm sorry XL766, but you know that Palvo is only going to let one of us live.  
  
XL766  
No, we can tell him that we want to be mates, he'll understand.  
  
GE899 (setting the dagger down)  
XL766, it's time you learned to truth. I found out who the Road Rovers are.  
  
XL766  
Who are they?  
  
GE899  
They're the good guys. They've stopped Palvo from taking the Earth multiple times. Palvo created us so that we could  
kill them. We're the bad guys XL766. That's why I'm going to kill myself.  
  
XL766  
No GE899, we can run off together. Away from Palvo and the Road Rovers. We don't have to worry about them.  
  
GE899  
No XL766, Palvo will just make others like us. One of us needs to stop him now. You're stronger than I am, it's up to you.  
Join the Road Rovers, and kill Palvo.  
  
XL766 (Crying)  
Don't do it GE899, I love you!  
  
GE899 (Also crying)  
I love you too XL766.  
  
She walks up to him, throws her arms around him and kisses him. XL766 puts his arms around her as well. But the GE899  
steps back awar from him.  
  
GE899 (Picking up the dagger)  
You'll fall in love with someone else XL766. I'm sorry, but I need to get you motivated enough to stop Palvo.  
Good-bye.  
  
GE899 stabs herself with the dagger and falls to the ground dead.  
  
XL766 (Falls to his knees and starts to cry uncontrolably)  
You did! You did it, you actually blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to hell! Wait minute, wrong movie.  
  
Fade Out  
  
Present Day  
  
Fade In  
  
Setting: Palvo's base. The Road Rovers (That's all of them in general) arrive at the same time has Lone Dog, Bud, and Chase.  
  
Hunter  
Lone Dog!  
  
Lone Dog  
Oh great, Road Rovers.....  
  
Krista  
Wait a minute! There's an acient proverb that said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend".  
  
Everyone stares at Krista.  
  
Krista  
In other words, you both hate Palvo so work together for once.  
  
Hunter  
Fine, but after this we're enemies again, got it?  
  
Lone Dog  
Got it.  
  
They walk into Palvo's base without a bit of resitance.  
  
Kouv  
I've got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Shag  
*Whimpers*  
  
Huntress  
Great job Kouv, you got Shag scared.  
  
Jason  
Well it's not very hard to.  
  
Palvo's Voice  
Ah good, you've arrived. Please enter through the door ahead of you.  
  
They walk through the double doors ahead of them. The room is like a huge areana with hundreds of Cano-Mutants, Felo-Sapiens,  
Cano-Sapiens, and Felo-Cano-Sapiens looking down at them and cheering.  
  
Hunter  
I would not have predicted this.  
  
Colleen  
Huntie, you don't predict a lot of things.  
  
Palvo  
Ah good you're here.  
  
They look up and see Palvo and Groomer looking down at them from their private balcony.  
  
Palvo  
Release XL766!  
  
The Rovers and Lone Dog team stand ready to attack whatever comes at them. A few minutes pass.  
  
Palvo  
XL766?  
  
XL766  
Hold on, I'm coming.  
  
A toliet flushes and XL766 comes running into the areana with a piece of toliet paper on his shoe.  
  
Jason  
This is what we're supposed to be afraid of?  
  
XL766  
What? *Looks at the toliet paper on his shoe* Oh, my bad. *He shakes it off*  
  
Jade  
I dunno, he looks kinda cute.  
  
Huntress  
Ya, I see what you mean.  
  
Vixy  
Yeah...  
  
Blaze casts a sharp look at Vixy  
  
Vixy  
I'm just kidding Blaze, I already have a full house to take care of.  
  
Palvo  
Enough of this! XL766 this is the moment you've been waiting for, these are the Road Rovers. Destory them!  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
This is what I was created for? To kill these dogs? *He remembers what GE899 told him* No, I will not harm them, I have no  
reason to!  
  
Palvo  
What are you waiting for XL766? Kill them!  
  
XL766  
No.  
  
Palvo  
What did you say?  
  
XL766  
I said NO! I will not harm them! I am tried of doing your handy work Palvo. GE899 told me that you were the enemy! Not the  
Road Rovers!  
  
Palvo  
GE899? That stupid bitch is dead now!  
  
XL766 (Pulling out a gun and pointing it at Palvo)  
How dare you! You slim! You f****** bastard! I'll make you pay for saying that about her!  
  
Palvo  
Hahahaha! Go ahead and shoot me, but you'll only be killing yourself.  
  
XL766  
What you talkin' 'bout Willis?  
  
Palvo  
It's a little something I like to call "Dog Die". It's a virus inplanted inside of you. If you were to kill me, the virus would spring to  
life and melt all of your organs before I even hit the ground.  
  
XL766  
You're bluffing!  
  
Palvo  
No I'm not. Now if you're not with me, then you no longer deserve to live.  
  
XL766 (To Hunter)  
Get out off here quickly, I'll hold them off.  
  
Hunter  
But  
  
XL766  
Trust me.  
  
The audience rush the field after them. XL766 aims his gun at them and starts to shoot them. When he runs out he takes them on  
at hand-to-hand combat, killing them without a problem. The Rovers run out of the areana and out of the base.  
  
XL766  
Good, now i can do this! *He pulls out a detonater and a large part of the base explodes.  
  
Palvo  
*Cough Cough* Damn you XL766 you traitor! I'll get you and the Rovers!  
  
The Rovers and Lone Dog are outside of the base when they see the explosion go off.  
  
Bud  
You think he got out?  
  
Huntress  
Poor dog, I feel sorry for him, I mean, it would suck to be created just to kill someone.  
  
Exile  
I have feeling that is not last time we see comrade XL766.  
  
Hunter  
Why?  
  
Bear  
Wait a minute? Where's Cyc?  
  
They look around and all the see is a note where Cyc was parked. Hunter picks it up.  
  
Surface  
What does it say Hunter?  
  
Hunter  
It says "Yoink, from XL766".  
  
Bear  
That son of a bitch took Cyc! Man he is so dead.....  
  
Hunter  
Oh well Bear, anyway as for you Lone Dog.  
  
Hunter turns around to see Lone Dog, Chase, and Bud driving off on Cycle.  
  
Lone Dog  
Sorry Hunter, better luck next time!  
  
Hunter  
Dang it! Well let's go back to the base.  
  
Setting: Road Rover Meeting Room. They just got done telling the Master what happened.  
  
Master  
So, XL766 was more dog than Palvo thought he was. Well, that's good to hear.  
  
Duke  
Man, next time I see XL766 I'm going kill him!  
  
Canis  
Why?  
  
Duke  
He made me miss General Hospital!  
  
Everyone  
Corny Laugh.  
The End  
(Go home!) 


End file.
